When I Remember You
by Bookworm-soul
Summary: On a beautiful spring day Aragorn reflects on what he has lost. T just to be safe


**Mae Govannen mellonamin! Her is another short story for the collection. Just a warning. I will be using flashbacks in this story. They will be in italics and bracketed by / on either side. Hope you enjoy! Please note that this is NOT a slash fic. Friendship only. Also, There has been some confusion on whether or not this is a death fic. I just wanted to clear things up that this is not a death fic. The story takes place after Aragorn has gone to live with the rangers, he hasn't seen any elven friends or family in a long time .**

Aragorn son of Arathorn Knelt on the forest floor, running his fingers through the undergrowth, he smiled. There. He pulled a sprig from the ground and tucked it into the pouch at his waist. He had been running low on athelas. Although less now than usual. The thought wiped the smile from his face and caused him to remember a time long ago.

 _ **/**_ _Estel Elrondion blocked another blow with his sword, bringing the blade back to slide it through the orc's neck in the same motion. The creature fell to the ground at his feet with a muffled thud. He turned and surveyed the scene. Several orcish bodies littered the clearing in the aftermath of the fight, staining the grass with dark blood. His companion stood a short distance away staring down at the earth. Estel walked over to him._

" _Legolas, Mellon-nin, are you well?" The elf looked up, swaying on his feet. His eyes were clouded and he clutched at a wound on his upper arm. Estel caught him as he slid to the ground. Orc poisoning, Nothing that he couldn't handle, but they would be delayed for at least a day. He sighed in resignation as he looked down at his unconscious companion._

" _Couldn't you stay out of trouble for at least a day?"_ _ **/**_

"Captain Aragorn!" the shout echoed through the trees bringing aragorn back to the present. He slowly stood from where he knelt, looking toward the young ranger. Talen.

"Captain, I shot a rabbit today!"

Aragorn allowed himself a small smile. The lad was young and had taken a liking to the dunadien in the last months.

"Well done Talen," Aragorn acknowledged, "that will make a fine addition to tonight's meal."

The young man beamed, and Aragorn dusted off his knees. "Come, let us hunt together and see if we can bring down more game for the pot."

—/—/—

The fletching of the arrow brushed Aragorn's cheek as he pulled it back. And released. The arrow missed the grouse by inches. He lowered his arm and cursed quietly. Telan looked at him.

"It was close," he said, "and after all no one can hit what they're aiming for every time."

 _ **/**_ _Estel walked in the cool morning along the paths of Imladris, taking in the fresh morning air. He paused in his wandering to listen to the sounds that penetrated the silence. Birds calling in the trees. The crash of a falling waterfall. A door opening in the last homely house. And… the soft thud of arrow hitting target. The archery ranges. Who would be there at this hour?_

 _The path that led there was short and he soon found himself looking at a neat row of targets. A single figure stood on the range. Sending arrow after arrow into the center of the target. The elf seemed to notice his presence and turned. A smile lit up the fair face and he was soon walking towards where Estel stood waiting._

" _Legolas, you did not tell me you had come." He said as he pulled the elf to him in a brief hug. The elf laughed as Estel released him._

" _I got here late last night and did not wish to disturb you. Father sent me to deliver a message to lord Elrond, but he gave me leave to stay for a few days after."_

" _Well, it is good to see you again Mellon-nin."_ _ **/**_

Aragorn slung his bow over his shoulder.

"Let's head back to camp. What we have will be plenty."

—/—/—

Aragorn and Telan dropped off their kills at camp before Aragorn turned back into the woods. He needed to think.

The trees always brought him solace, they reminded him of the people he loved most. People he hadn't seen in a long time.

 _ **/**_ " _I want you to have this Estel,," Legolas murmured in the quiet morning as he pressed a small hunting knife into Estel's hands. "I hope it will bring you safety in you travels as it has me."_

 _Estel toon the knife wordlessly, he had seen it many times over the years and felt privileged to have it now._

" _Thank you."_

 _Legolas smiled at him._

" _I will miss you gwador-nin, I hope to see you soon."_ _ **/**_

That had been ten years ago to the day. And Aragorn felt now more than ever the hole in this chest that had been there ever since.

He pulled the knife from the sheath at his waist. Flowing tengwar script climbed up the handle, may you ever be safe on your journey.

Aragorn traced the lettering with his finger, allowing tears to gather in his eyes before turning and wiping them away.

He sank down, leaning against the trunk of a tree, and sat for awhile. He allowed the fresh spring air to recall memories from a time long ago. He heard laughter and tasted lambas bread on the breeze. He saw shadows dancing in the clearing before him and felt soft hands cover his, as he held his first bow. He saw faces in his mind that he had hidden away for so long and heard forgotten melodies playing in his head.

Finally the tears fell and he let them, releasing a decade worth of sorrow and hurt, of loneliness and worry. And just for a moment the world was lost to him. Just for a moment he remembered.

 **Elvis translation:**

gwador-nin: my brother in all but blood, shield brother.

 **Mellon nin: my friend**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


End file.
